survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maj
|place = Second Runner-Up (3/20)|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 1|days = 39|image = 76611fe65f6e3b364c3c71403b192b62.png|}}MajesticSwablu, most known as Maj, is a contestant from Survivor: BORGneo. Coming into BORGneo as his first longterm ORG, Maj managed to develop close relationships and go far due to his social game. His multiple rivalries and allegiances led to him being a key factor in several votes. After making it to the Final Tribal Council, however, Maj found himself struggling to answer the questions and cope emotionally with how the jurors were acting, resulting in him leaving the Final Tribal Council to calm down. The early bitterness of the jurors gave a very defeatist attitude towards his answers, but it was the perception of Maj prior to the Final Tribal that made it near impossible for him to pull out a win. He finished in 3rd place, becoming the first 0-votes finalist in SurvivORG history. Borgneo Maj's first ORG was Borgneo, having never played any form of ORG or Longterm previously. He found himself on the Tagi tribe with Inawordyes, Judd, Cathal, Paola, Christopher, Angela, Matthew, Andrew and Akos. Having a relatively easy vote due to inactivity, Judd went home 9-1, with Angela throwing a vote for Cathal incase Judd ended up with an idol. On post-swap Tagi, Maj was swapped with allies Inawordyes and Paola, as well as Kory, Arlo and Possibly This. Determined not to have a repeat of Rattana and Pagong 2.0, Tagi stuck together, with Arlo and Kory flipping their votes on a revote, eliminating Possibly This from the game. At the F14, another swap occurred with Maj on a tribe with Akos, Paola, Mario, Axis, Daconnor and Zaden. With Maj's past connections only being with Akos and Paola, he was put into a desperate position. They first took out Akos with a 5-1-1 majority due to Zaden's self-vote. Following this, Maj and Paola aligned with Axis and Connor who split 2-2 between Mario and Zaden. After a 2-2-1-1 vote, Zaden was taken out on a revote. Coming into the merge, we have arguably the biggest contribution by Maj, who named the tribe Raja Ratu. It quickly became a war of Choc + Kory vs Axis, with the original Tagi's being the people deciding the side that would triumph. Ultimately after a last-minute vote flip, Tagi voted Mario while Axis' side voted Kory. Choc however did not come online until past the deadline so it ended up as a 5-5-1 vote, with Mario leaving 8-1 on the revote. At the F10, Layne, Axis and Daconnor played an idol, eliminating Choc from the game in a 3-7* vote, after Arlo flipped to the majority side. Following this was the elusive triple quit of Paola, Arlo and Daconnor, which left us with the final 6 contestants. At the Final 6, Andrew stole Kory's vote to throw a vote on Maj, unaware that Maj has voted for Layne in case of Inawordyes playing an idol. Inawordyes went home in a 3-1-1-1* vote, with Andrew receiving a nullified vote and Maj and Layne receiving one vote each. Come the F5, Maj and Andrew found themselves being the deciding votes in who would go home between Kory and Layne. With Maj having a frequent rivalry with Layne, he and Andrew had differing opinions on what to do, with Andrew leaning towards keeping Layne. Ultimately, after much deliberation including checking every past challenge result, Andrew flipped to keeping Kory, and Layne went home 3-2. At the F4, the immunity challenge had an error leading to Kory and Axis competing in a tiebreaker round. However, Axis offered Kory a deal that Kory gets immunity as long as he keeps Axis. As Kory was the target, Maj ensured Kory wouldn't take the deal in hope that Axis would win the final immunity. After Axis won final immunity, Kory went home 3-1 making Andrew, Axis and Maj the F3 of the first SurvivORG season. FTC was a very bitter experience for all three finalists, particularly Maj and Axis. With no ORG experience, Maj found himself struggling to answer the difficult questions while also struggling to cope emotionally with how the jurors were acting, resulting in leaving the FTC discussion to relax. This early bitterness gave a very defeatist attitude towards answering questions, however the perception of Maj prior to FTC made it near impossible for Maj to pull out a win. He became the first 0-vote finalist in SurvivORG history. Voting Chart In I AM Being Serious, Layne used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Connor, negating Maj's vote against him. No Tribal Council; Pao chose to quit the game. Arlo chose to quit the game before the votes were read, therefore the tribal was cancelled. Connor chose to quit the game before the votes were read, therefore the tribal was cancelled. Trivia *Maj is the first 0-votes finalist in SurvivORGs history. *Maj is tied with Trey and Jaye for the finalist with the second least amount of votes against them, with only one. *Maj is the first player from England to be cast for SurvivORGs. Category:Contestants Category:BORGneo Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Finalists